Um dia de luto
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Um discípulo de Sísifo saltou para a morte, bem quando o cavaleiro pretendia continuar o treino depois de uma viagem. Como não há nenhum bilhete, Sísifo agora precisa lidar com a tristeza e a culpa de não ter feito o suficiente como mestre.


**Um dia de luto**

* * *

Podia ter dito que havia algo de errado no treino. Era verdade que o caminho para tornar-se cavaleiro de Athena era duro, mas ele podia ter resolvido tudo com uma conversa franca. Sísifo não era o tipo de pessoa que menosprezaria os outros por causa de seus limites pessoais, nem era inacessível. Sempre que podia, conversava com colegas do Santuário, independentemente da posição hierárquica, a fim de conhecê-los melhor.

Um soldado examinou o ferimento na altura do peito e negou com a cabeça. Eles o encontraram no dormitório. Havia uma faca presa no chão, com a lâmina voltada para cima. O garoto se atirara do alto, direto para a morte.

"Tudo indica suicídio mesmo. Ninguém entrou nem saiu, tudo estava calmo. Alguns diziam que ele estava agindo estranho nos últimos dias. É, é uma pena... Eu sinto muito, senhor."

Sim, ele estava estranho. Mas Sísifo tinha achado que era um medo passageiro, coisa que todo discípulo tinha diante das dificuldades do treino. Ele sempre tentava incentivá-lo, elogiava-o quando podia, dizia para nunca desistir. E acima de tudo, que não tivesse medo de conversar com ele sobre qualquer problema. Mas agora ele estava lá, diante do cadáver de seu discípulo, imerso no próprio sangue. Pensava que, se tivesse sido um mestre menos formal, quem sabe o garoto tivesse conversado sobre os seus problemas. Talvez até estivesse vivo.

O sentimento de culpa perturbava-o. Marc fora um menino tímido, de poucas palavras. Era difícil fazê-lo emitir opinião ou trabalhar em equipe. Sísifo considerou a possibilidade de tê-lo forçado demais ao colocá-lo em atividades em grupo com outros garotos. Achava que não era ruim, porque os meninos eram todos muito simpáticos. Queria que ele visse que apenas o treino não bastava para um cavaleiro.

Ele era um bom garoto. Tinha sido. Não era mais. Ajoelhou-se e estendeu a mão sobre a cabeça suja de sangue. Havia uma expressão desesperada nele, mesmo com os olhos fechados pela pessoa que o encontrara morto naquela manhã. O que teria pensado na hora da morte? Quantas palavras havia escondido para suportar tamanho sofrimento? Sísifo queria conversar com ele e perguntar o que tanto o afligira. Queria consolá-lo. Queria dizer que ele não precisava ter feito aquilo. Queria ensinar-lhe tantas coisas...

"Marc. Ah, Marc... Por que não conversou antes comigo sobre isso...? Eu disse que você podia perguntar sobre qualquer coisa."

Os olhos arderam, enquanto observava o discípulo. Sísifo levantou-se, desviou o olhar e não chorou. Os punhos estavam cerrados com tanta força que a palma da mão doía.

"Eu quero que o enterrem com honra. Ele é um grande garoto, por isso sejam respeitosos. Eu conduzirei a cerimônia. Avisem-me quando estiverem prontos."

Sísifo voltou perturbado para as Doze Casas. Tinha chegado de viagem no dia anterior e conversado com Marc sobre o treino. Contou que queria ver o progresso do discípulo durante o período de ausência. Teria sido aquilo? Não tivera a intenção de intimidá-lo, apenas estava dizendo quais eram os seus planos para o dia seguinte. Se Marc não tivesse melhorado, ou se tivesse até piorado, não lhe daria uma bronca. Bastava retomar as lições e ajudá-lo a continuar adiante. Ele não costumava repreendê-lo por pequenas coisas como aquelas. Só lhe dava bronca quando cometia um erro grave, o que era muito raro.

Ao passar pela casa de Escorpião, onde Kardia montava guarda, encontrou o colega sentado no primeiro degrau de seu templo ao lado de Sasha, conversando. Sísifo não gostava da linguagem rude do colega diante da deusa, mas acabava sem falar nada porque a pequena sempre ria com suas brincadeiras.

"Sísifo! Você voltou ontem, não foi?"

"Sim, Athena-sama. Perdoe-me por não ter ido cumprimentá-la ainda."

"Não tem problema! Eu sei que você anda bem ocupado. Mas... não deveria estar treinando agora?"

"Hoje não haverá treinamento. Com licença, Athena-sama. Kardia, estou passando pela sua casa."

"Heh. Quando você está aqui, nunca tenho sossego."

Passou direto por eles. Não estava com vontade de parar e conversar, especialmente com Kardia. Mas Sasha despediu-se do colega e começou a subir a escadaria ao seu lado.

"Sísifo, posso ir visitá-lo agora?"

Não queria, mas Sasha tinha pouco tempo livre no Santuário. Passava a maior parte do dia aprendendo sobre as guerras passadas com Sage e Degel, e por isso ficava pouco tempo circulando entre as moradias dos cavaleiros de ouro para conhecê-los melhor.

"É uma honra receber a Athena-sama na casa de Sagitário."

"Obrigada! Mas espero não incomodar."

"Não... Vamos, eu trouxe algumas coisas da minha viagem na região da Germânia. Aproveitarei para contar-lhe como foi."

"Estou ansiosa para saber!"

Sasha comentou sobre os ensinamentos atuais de Sage e as missões dos cavaleiros. Falou também sobre as conversas que corriam por trás das vias oficiais, nas bocas das servas. Eram coisas sem importância, mas que ela acabava ouvindo durante o dia, de pessoas menos atentas.

Ao chegarem em casa, Sísifo ordenou que recebessem Sasha de acordo com a ocasião. Os servos correram para preparar uma mesa com pães, salgados e algumas especiarias que ele tinha trazido da viagem. Às vezes, quando tinha tempo livre, Sísifo reunia-se com Sasha em sua casa para lancharem e conversarem. Nesse tempo, procurava ensinar-lhe o máximo possível.

"Encontrei alguns escritos com fórmulas complicadas num dos livros. De início achei que eram outro documento misturado, mas depois percebi que não. Aqueles cálculos envolvem o cosmos e são um material de alta importância para a minha missão. Pelo que entendi, eles ensinam a criar uma configuração cósmica capaz de quebrar a barreira de Hipnos."

"Como uma coisa tão importante estava lá, Sísifo?"

"Durante a última Guerra Santa, Hades concentrou-se exatamente naquela região. De acordo com alguns livros de História, os espectros roubaram documentos importantes do Santuário. Acredito que boa parte deles estava naquele templo que encontrei. Suspeito que os cálculos tenham sido feitos pelo próprio mestre do Santuário da época."

"Incrível você ter encontrado algo assim..."

"Foi um pouco de sorte também. Ainda bem que os documentos não foram destruídos. Eu já verifiquei, e eles são mesmo originais, não cópias. Eu fui mesmo sortudo."

"Com isso, temos uma forma a mais para nos prepararmos contra os deuses gêmeos."

"Sim..."

Ficaram em silêncio. Sasha ficou olhando para a xícara com o estranho chá que ele tinha trazido.

"O que houve, Athena-sama? Existe algo que a preocupa?", perguntou ele, notando seu rosto perturbado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ergueu o olhar.

"Você parece diferente hoje."

"Eu?"

"Sim... Eu não sei explicar, mas até parece que alguma coisa está te preocupando, Sísifo... Algum problema... Mas eu sei que você não quer contar para mim. Normalmente eu sinto uma tristeza vinda de você... sempre senti. Mas hoje essa impressão é muito, muito maior. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Tentar fingir que tudo estava bem para a própria deusa era uma tarefa árdua. Se fosse um colega cavaleiro ou os servos, teria passado despercebido. Mas Sasha captava o espírito das pessoas com facilidade, mesmo sem se dar conta.

"Perturbá-la com os meus problemas não a ajudará em nada."

"Eu não preciso que me ajude. Eu é que quero ajudá-lo, Sísifo..."

Cedo ou tarde, ela acabaria sabendo. Assim que o grupo encarregado de preparar o corpo de Marc concluísse o trabalho, um mensageiro avisaria o ocorrido ao mestre de maneira oficial. Infelizmente, Sasha sofreria com aquela notícia também.

"É o Marc. Ele é tímido e nunca me diz nada. Acho que eu o intimido, sem querer. Ele tem medo de conversar comigo."

"Mas ele sabe que você se preocupa com ele. Acho que se conversar com ele e explicar que tipo de atitude espera dele..."

"É tarde. Ele está morto."

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se, ao mesmo tempo em que uma das mãos cobriu a boca, aberta de surpresa.

"O que houve...?"

"Suicídio. Ele prendeu uma faca no chão com a lâmina para cima e saltou sobre ela. Encontraram-no de manhã."

"Sísifo...! Eu... eu sinto muito."

"A morte de aprendizes de cavaleiros não é incomum. Nós precisamos forçá-los ao limite, e às vezes o corpo quebra no meio do caminho. A maioria desiste ou é forçada a parar. Um ou outro foge do Santuário. Alguns morrem com acidentes durante o treino. Eu sempre aviso que, para ser cavaleiro, é preciso arriscar a vida ainda discípulo. Mas... é a primeira vez vejo um cometer suicídio. Ainda mais, o meu."

"Ele não deixou bilhete?"

"Nada. Nenhuma pista. Disseram que ele andava agindo diferente... Eu pensava que era normal. Ele estava naquela fase em que não consegue ter controle sobre o cosmos. A sensação é de que está regredindo... Mas eu expliquei que era apenas uma sensação antes de partir..."

"Não foi sua culpa, Sísifo... Existe um limite até onde podemos influenciar uma pessoa..."

"Mas eu sou o mestre dele... Em teoria, eu sou a maior influência para ele. É verdade que tenho andado bastante ocupado com o trabalho de investigar os deuses gêmeos... mas hoje eu planejava passar o dia inteiro ensinando o Marc. Se ele tivesse esperado só mais um dia... Ele poderia ter me contado sobre tudo o que estava passando. Eu jamais menosprezaria os problemas dele. Ele podia fazer o que quiser... até desistir do treino. Mas acabar com a vida assim?"

Sem saber o que dizer, Sasha ficou em silêncio, tentando encontrar palavras reconfortantes. Não havia nada. Era naquelas horas que ela gostaria de ser mais deusa e menos menina. Percebendo a sua tristeza, Sísifo sorriu.

"Perdoe-me, Athena-sama. De fato, estou causando preocupação desnecessária e deixando-a triste. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou ficar bem."

"Eu queria poder ajudar. Mas não sei o que dizer."

"A senhorita me ouviu. É mais do que o suficiente. Não podemos fazer nada com relação ao passado. Devemos nos esforçar pelo Marc também, a fim de transformarmos este mundo num lugar onde todos possam ser felizes. Esse é o ideal do Santuário de Athena, e é o que devemos fazer para honrar o Marc."

"Tem razão... Mas, por favor, Sísifo, não se sinta culpado. Eu já te vi ensinando, e sei que faz um esplêndido trabalho."

"Obrigado por palavras tão gentis, Athena-sama. Não irei esquecê-las."

Um servo entrou na sala, um tanto tímido.

"Sísifo-sama? Perdoe-me interromper sua reunião com a deusa..."

"Não tem problema. Fale."

"Um soldado veio informar que a cerimônia poderá ser feita em duas horas."

"Entendi. Obrigado por me informar."

"Mais uma coisa. Um mensageiro do mestre veio, solicitando a sua presença. Ele também disse o seguinte para Athena-sama: em breve Degel testará o progresso de seus estudos. Por favor, suba para o templo de Aquário."

Sísifo pôde sentir uma pequena tensão em sua convidada. Teria sido o mesmo nervosismo de Marc ao ouvir suas palavras no dia anterior? Sorriu para ela.

"Não se preocupe. Degel não tem do que reclamar de seus esforços."

Sasha sorriu de volta e terminou o chá às pressas.

"Obrigada, Sísifo! Eu vou me esforçar."

'Eu também não tinha do que reclamar do esforço de Marc', pensou Sísifo, ao sair da casa. Não havia absolutamente nada de errado com o treino dele. O problema era no coração.

Encontraram-se com El Cid na casa de Capricórnio. Seu melhor amigo comentou rapidamente sobre Marc. Continuaram. Despediu-se de Sasha na casa de Degel, que já a esperava com sua costumeira calma, e desejou-lhe sorte. Degel também expressou as devidas condolências. Albafica não estava presente na casa de Peixes.

Ao entrar na sala do mestre, ajoelhou-se respeitosamente. Ainda não tinha se apresentado desde o retorno.

"Mestre. Sísifo de Sagitário se apresentando, senhor. Retornei ontem da Germânia e coletei muitas informações relevantes à minha missão em andamento."

"Foi um retorno triste, não foi, Sagitário?"

"Sim, senhor..."

"Meus sentimentos por seu discípulo. Já ordenei aos soldados que investigassem o ocorrido, para termos certeza. Mas gostaria de ouvir a sua opinião sobre isso."

"Eu... estou tão surpreso quanto todos. Até mais do que todos."

"Entendo... Não deve se sentir culpado."

"Sim. Agradeço às suas palavras, mestre."

"Em respeito ao ocorrido e aos seus esforços nos últimos meses, ordeno que permaneça no Santuário por, pelo menos, vinte dias. Aproveite o tempo para colocar suas tarefas internas do Santuário em dia e descansar um pouco."

"Mestre... Com o despertar iminente de Hades, não é prudente que eu continue trabalhando em minha missão? Quando a guerra estourar, não poderei mais reunir informações sobre os deuses gêmeos."

"Aquele seu discípulo... Regulus é o nome dele?"

"Sim..."

"Ele possui um talento que não pode ser desperdiçado. Não se esqueça de que ainda o tem sob a sua proteção para treinar. Depois da morte de Ilias de Leão, temos uma armadura de ouro vazia... Esse jovem Regulus provavelmente é o mais próximo da categoria ouro no Santuário. Treine-o bem, para que ele possa um dia nos ajudar na Guerra Santa. Além disso, ele é mais do que um discípulo para você, não é?"

"Sim, mestre."

"Então acredito que minha decisão não o afastará tanto de suas obrigações com relação às preparações da guerra. Está dispensado."

"Entendido. Eu, Sísifo, aproveitarei esse tempo ao máximo."

Aquilo estava ficando perturbador demais. Até o mestre estava preocupado com seus sentimentos. Talvez porque ele já tivesse tido muitos discípulos em seus dois séculos de existência.

Voltou para casa. Degel estava recolhido nos cômodos de seu templo, aplicando um teste em Sasha, e El Cid aparentemente tinha saído. Ele precisava se arrumar para a cerimônia. Os servos já tinham preparado seu banho, sem questionar absolutamente nada. Todos o compreendiam e tentavam fazer o melhor por ele. De repente, as pessoas ficaram solidárias e mais gentis do que o normal. Era a única forma de dizer que sentiam por ele.

Naquelas duas horas, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Instintivamente, memórias envolvendo Marc brotavam na mente, como se tentasse gravar aqueles momentos para nunca mais perdê-los... já que o discípulo não voltaria mais. Quando o garoto veio pedir-lhe para ser cavaleiro porque queria ajudar as pessoas, Sísifo ouviu risos descrentes por trás dele. Talvez, por raiva, fez questão de aceitá-lo como discípulo e provar que Marc podia ser um bom guerreiro. Lembrou-se também da ocasião em que Marc desmaiou de exaustão depois de treinar oito horas a mais do que os outros aprendizes. Havia muitas lembranças, e duas horas não eram suficientes para cobrir o convívio de mestre e discípulo.

Sentiu os olhos arderem de novo. Isso não era bom. Se demonstrasse tristeza na frente das pessoas, elas acabariam mais preocupadas. Mergulhou na banheira e lavou o rosto. No canto do cômodo, sua armadura e uma capa preta esperavam por ele. Normalmente os cavaleiros de ouro andavam com uma capa branca, que muitos diziam representar a pureza em seus corações. Mas, quando um cavaleiro de ouro participava de uma cerimônia de enterro, usava uma capa preta. Sísifo usara-a em algumas ocasiões. A última tinha sido de um cavaleiro de prata mais velho do que ele, com quem conversara bastante.

Diziam que não existia coisa pior do que um pai enterrar um filho. Não sabia se a dor que sentia era parecida com aquilo. Marc era seu discípulo desde os sete anos de idade, e agora morria com dez. Era só um garotinho, com um futuro enorme.

Chegava a hora... precisava ir. Saiu do banho, arrumou-se e vestiu a armadura. Com cuidado, prendeu a capa e saiu para o corredor. Uma serva parecia preocupada. Afinal, ele tinha ficado mais de uma hora no banho.

"Hoje eu não irei usar a sala de estudos", informou. "Estou cansado, por isso vou deitar cedo. Por favor, preparem o meu quarto até o retorno."

"Senhor, e o jantar?"

"Não precisam se preocupar comigo. Façam apenas para vocês."

"Assim, sua saúde nos preocupa, Sísifo-sama."

"Um lanche bem leve então."

"Entendido..."

"Eu vou indo. Até mais tarde."

A serva parecia quere dizer algo. Ele sabia que devia ter relação com Marc. Ele poderia perguntar o que era, mas não tinha vontade de ouvir. Queria apenas acabar com aquela cerimônia, voltar e dormir. Quanto mais cedo o dia acabasse, melhor.

Alguns cavaleiros estavam de guarda. Dohko estava viajando numa missão, e Aldebaran estava ausente. Quando terminou de descer as Doze Casas, depois de comentar o ocorrido rapidamente com Shion, foi direto para o cemitério. Para a sua surpresa, Aldebaran estava lá, usando, também, uma capa preta.

"Boa tarde, Sísifo. Mas não é realmente boa."

"Olá, Aldebaran. Obrigado por ter vindo."

"Só um mestre pode saber o que está sentindo. Eu sinto muito."

Havia outros aprendizes reunidos ali, além de algumas pessoas aleatórias. Marc fora um menino tímido, por isso não tinha quase nenhum amigo. O pequeno corpo estava embrulhado num lençol, e apenas o seu rosto era visível aos presentes. Sísifo observou-o por muito tempo, enquanto esperava que mais pessoas se reunissem para a cerimônia.

"Acho que estamos todos aqui...", comentou Sísifo quando viu um amigo de Marc vir correndo. Provavelmente aquele era o seu único amigo íntimo no Santuário inteiro. "Eu vou começar. Estamos reunidos para o sepultamento do candidato a cavaleiro Marc, meu discípulo, que faleceu esta noite, por... suicídio. Sua vida foi dedicada ao Santuário e ao culto sincero de nossa deusa Athena. Seu objetivo era lutar pela paz e pela justiça na Terra, e seus ideais não perdem para o coração de um verdadeiro cavaleiro..."

Havia um discurso preparado para ocasiões como aquela. Não era o tipo de texto que se lia de um papel; cada cavaleiro fazia aquilo ao seu próprio modo, e variações ocorriam. Entretanto, o conteúdo era sempre muito parecido: vida dedicada a Athena e exaltação do morto. Sísifo fizera aquilo algumas vezes, por isso não tinha problemas para desempenhar sua obrigação de mestre. Entretanto, era realmente difícil enterrar o próprio discípulo, ainda tão jovem.

Depois do discurso, que não levou mais de dez minutos, os soldados abaixaram o corpo do menino numa cova funda, com compartimentos para mais nove pessoas. No Santuário, apenas cavaleiros tinham o direito de ter um túmulo individual. Soldados e servos ficavam em outra parte do cemitério, e precisavam dividir o espaço com outros mortos.

Findo o sepultamento, as pessoas começaram a se dispersar. Aldebaran apoiou a mão em seu ombro, dando-lhe apoio.

"Não se sinta culpado, amigo. Você o educou bem."

"Obrigado, Aldebaran."

"Eu vou indo. Fique e converse com ele."

Aldebaran partiu. Sobraram ali apenas três pessoas: Sísifo, Regulus e o garoto que chegara atrasado. O cavaleiro só o conhecia de vista, mas sabia que era um servo que não desejava fazer o treino dos soldados.

"Você... era amigo do Marc, não era?"

"Eu ainda sou amigo dele", corrigiu o menino, olhando para o túmulo, enquanto chorava. "Eu ainda sou."

"Desculpe. Eu me expressei mal."

O menino hesitou, um tanto nervoso por conversar com um cavaleiro de ouro. Mas colocou-se diante de Sísifo e encarou-o.

"Sísifo-sama. Meu nome é Sebastian. Eu... tenho uma coisa sobre o Marc que preciso mostrar para o senhor, se me permite.

Regulus aproximou-se, curioso. Mas, por algum motivo, Sísifo não quis que o discípulo ficasse ali. Marc tinha sido um garoto fechado demais, e não fora muito amigo de Regulus.

"Regulus, volte para casa. Amanhã eu irei treiná-lo até que não consiga ficar em pé. Volte e descanse, entendeu?"

"Mas Sísifo..."

"Faça isso, por favor."

"Está bem..."

"Agora, Sebastian. O que deseja me mostrar?"

"Eu não sei se é o que o Marc gostaria que eu fizesse. Acho que, se ele estivesse vivo, não me permitiria seguir adiante. Mas... Em meu coração, eu realmente quero mostrar isto para o senhor."

Sebastian carregava uma sacola com um monte de papéis amassados dentro.

"Ontem encontrei Marc na taverna chorando e escrevendo nesses papéis. Ele escrevia, parecia ficar muito bravo, amassava e jogava no lixo. Eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, por isso fui falar com ele... E ele brigou comigo. Fiquei bravo, fui para casa... Mas hoje... Hoje, quando eu soube... Droga, eu não sabia que ele estava sofrendo tanto!"

Enxugando as lágrimas com a manga da roupa, o garoto recolheu os papéis.

"Depois que eu soube, voltei pra taverna, fui procurar o lixo que Marc encheu de rascunhos... Eles tinham jogado fora... Então eu fui atrás... Eu procurei, procurei a tarde inteira, senhor... Eu acho que consegui recuperar todos... Estão sujos, mas... Por favor, leia! Por favor, Sísifo-sama! Eu não quero que pense errado do Marc! Eu não quero! Como amigo, é a única coisa que eu posso fazer por ele agora..."

Era por isso que aquele menino estava tão sujo, apesar da cerimônia. Sísifo aceitou os papéis. Aparentemente, a causa do suicídio estava ali.

Cada papel começava endereçado a ele. 'Sísifo-sama', na letra de Marc. Cada um deles era um começo de carta. Alguns paravam na primeira frase. Marc tinha algo para dizer a ele, mas estava com dificuldades de falar. Era um menino extremamente tímido, afinal. Palavras como 'desculpe' e 'obrigado' frequentemente apareciam em primeiro. Eram palavras difíceis de serem ditas. Sísifo percebeu que seu discípulo era tão tímido que não tinha escrito um bilhete por não desejar; simplesmente não conseguira escrever a mensagem completa. Tentara, em cada um daqueles papéis.

'Eu quero muito terminar o treino', dizia um papel. Em outro, quase como complemento, vinha: 'Eu não desisti do treino'. Em outro, havia escrito: 'o que mais desejo neste momento é mostrar ao senhor o meu cosmos. Fiquei contente porque consegui avançar um pouco. Queria muito ouvir um elogio seu.' Sísifo sentiu que sua morte era, ainda mais, um tremendo desperdício.

'Uma estrela negra me deixou com medo', dizia um papel, que Sebastian tinha emendado por estar rasgado ao meio. Aquilo atraiu a atenção do cavaleiro. Outro papel, bastante amassado, trazia a continuação: 'Ele me ordenou matá-lo'. A mais longa das cartas, a última daquele amontoado de rascunhos, dizia: 'Desculpe, mestre Sísifo. Aquele almoço que não trouxe estava envenenado. Eu o envenenei. Por isso, não o levei. Eu não notei. Depois de ouvir da estrela, perdi o controle de tudo. Achei que podia ser forte. O senhor me ensinou a lutar para isso. Mas tive medo. Eu não quero que o senhor morra. Eu quero que o senhor'. A frase terminava incompleta, mas Sísifo teve enfim uma boa noção do que aconteceu. Jogou a cabeça para trás, com os olhos fechados, quase chorando.

"Thanatos..."

Na última aula teórica que deu, Sísifo chegou a comentar sobre a própria missão com Marc. O garoto sabia que a estrela negra era uma das formas pelas quais Thanatos era conhecido em alguns livros. Sabendo que Sísifo estava pesquisando sobre os deuses, Thanatos tentou matá-lo, usando o Marc. Seu discípulo, com receio de perder-se para o poder do deus, matou-se antes de se encontrarem. Ele não tinha se suicidado por timidez ou covardia, e sim por coragem. Sacrificara-se por ele.

O referido almoço foi no último dia de treino. Sísifo queria aproveitar ao máximo o tempo, e pediu que Marc trouxesse dois almoços do refeitório dos soldados. Almoçariam juntos e logo recomeçariam o trabalho. Marc retornou sem nada, dizendo que a comida havia acabado. Sísifo arranjou um lanche para o garoto, mas passou o dia sem se alimentar.

Marc não fora covarde. Um discípulo de cavaleiro que ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com o cosmos não tinha como escapar da influência de um deus tão poderoso quanto Thanatos. Por isso, quando percebeu que não conseguiria mais se controlar, cometeu suicídio. Na verdade, não queria morrer, nem estava com medo de mostrar-lhe os resultados do treino. Sísifo ajoelhou-se diante da lápide e apoiou a mão nela, como se fizesse um cafuné.

"Agora entendi, Marc. Devia ter me dito quando aconteceu... Você lutou sozinho contra a influência de Thanatos por minha culpa e sacrificou-se por minha causa. Podia ter me dito, e as coisas até poderiam ter sido diferentes. Mas você fez tudo o que podia para me proteger. Foi muito corajoso. Estou orgulhoso de você. Eu estou orgulhoso, mas... muito triste por você. Perdoe o seu mestre por não ter percebido. Perdoe-me... Eu prometo que isso não voltará a acontecer. Eu vou vencer essa guerra. Eu prometo a você. Lutarei por nós dois."

Sebastian aproximou-se, ainda chorando.

"Sísifo-sama... O Marc está contente com suas palavras. Eu sei, porque sou o único que o conhece bem."

"Obrigado. Às vezes, um amigo vale mais do que mil. Sebastian, onde você trabalha?"

"Eu? Eu ajudo carregando a madeira pelo Santuário."

"É um trabalho árduo demais para uma criança. Há serviços mais adequados para alguém da sua idade aqui no Santuário."

"Eu preciso. Minha mãe trabalhava aqui para um cavaleiro de prata, mas ficou doente. Tenho uma irmã que é muito pequena. Eu estou sustentando a casa, por isso preciso fazer qualquer coisa que nos mantenha."

"Entendo. Escute, não gostaria de trabalhar para mim?"

"Para o senhor?!"

"Sim. Você é o melhor amigo de Marc, por isso sei que é de confiança. Eu quero que venha trabalhar para mim na casa de Sagitário. Um dos meus servos reclamou que ficou sobrecarregado depois que um deles se aposentou. De fato, eles estão trabalhando dobrado por minha causa. Mas, para mim, é difícil achar alguém em quem possa confiar. Não posso levar qualquer pessoa para a casa de Sagitário, afinal. Servos de cavaleiros de ouro são mais bem pagos. O que me diz?"

Pego de surpresa, Sebastian parecia mais tímido que Marc. Depois de alguns segundos, respondeu:

"O Marc foi surrado por uns soldados quando pediu o meu emprego de agora. Se eu consigo o suficiente para a minha família, é por causa dele."

"Isso foi... há um ano?"

"Sim."

"Eu me lembro... Ele não quis me dizer por que apareceu tão ferido no dia seguinte... E o mais estranho, estava contente. Isso explica tudo. Mas se ele estivesse vivo, certamente desejaria que você aceitasse a minha oferta."

"Tem razão... Eu aceito, senhor!"

"Ótimo. Você pode começar com meio período, até que sua mãe sare. Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me pedir. Não seja tão tímido quanto o Marc. Se algo acontecer, avise-me, ok? Amanhã cuidarei da sua transferência. Ah... e trate as suas mãos."

Sebastian olhou para as palmas das mãos ásperas e sujas, cheias de cortes e fiapos de madeira. Ele já tinha se acostumado com a dureza daquele trabalho. Sorriu e voltou a encarar Sísifo.

"Obrigado, Sísifo-sama!"

"Tire uma semana para descansar antes. Volte para casa, dê as novas e prepare-se. Não vai ser fácil. Não é porque é amigo de Marc que lhe darei folga."

"Entendido! Eu vou mostrar que posso fazer de tudo! Eu tenho certeza de que Marc vai ficar contente se eu ajudar o mestre dele, ah vai! O que as pessoas da distribuição de madeira vão comentar? Eu mal posso esperar para contar para eles!"

"Você... é o oposto do Marc."

Sebastian deu-lhe um grande sorriso, ainda que continuasse a chorar. Pediu licença e foi embora, correndo. Provavelmente Sísifo não teria dificuldades para fazê-lo falar sobre qualquer problema.

Olhou mais uma vez para o túmulo de seu discípulo. Não havia mais nada a fazer por ele. Cerrou o punho, com raiva daqueles deuses. Seu discípulo não tinha nada a ver com a missão, mas tivera de pagar com a vida para que ele não morresse.

"Eu ainda estou vivo. E continuarei a minha missão, não importa o que os deuses façam para me impedir, Marc. É a única forma de honrar a sua morte. Desculpe por isso ser tudo que posso fazer. Obrigado... por tudo."

O sol começava a se por. Finalmente o dia estava acabando. Fora um dia difícil e doloroso. E ele não derramara uma única lágrima. Algumas pessoas já o tinham chamado de insensível por nunca chorar a morte de um companheiro. Mas não era assim. Mais importante do que despedir-se de alguém era lutar para que sua existência não tivesse sido inútil. Aquela dor não podia desaparecer com lágrimas; precisava converter-se em determinação no campo de batalha.

Respirou fundo e soltou o ar, bem devagar. Olhou para o céu alaranjado e sorriu. Mais uma vida para carregar nas costas. Era a obrigação de um cavaleiro de Athena suportar aquele peso com um sorriso. Quanto mais penoso fosse carregar aquele fardo, mais forte se tornaria. Seguiria adiante, sempre.

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, no dia seguinte, retomou as atividades normais.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
